The Marauders' Graduation
by Teddy1008
Summary: Read about the Marauders' Graduation. Who got the most detentions from first to seventh amongst the Marauders? Who was the one who got away with most punishment because he was so sneaky? Read to find out! Oneshot.


**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

"...and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry wishes you luck!" Dumbledore finished, beaming.

"Now," James Potter whispered to Sirius. Sirius ran forward, pulling Remus with him. James chuckled at Remus' struggling and nudged Peter. There were surprised murmurs. Sirius whispered something to Dumbledore, who smiled and nodded.

"We just wanted to have a few words with you, Hogwarts," Sirius began.

"It's been so lovely to learn here," Remus put in.

"And all the pranks," James added quickly. "I will not Remus Lupin's last words be 'to learn here'." There were a few chuckles.

"Since we first became friends, we made a Detention List that would list the number of detentions we received from first year to seventh. The worst crime is listed as well," Peter said. He handed the parchment to James.

"I'll start with Sirius. Sirius Black's score of detentions from first year to seventh. Can anyone guess?" James asked.

"A hundred!"

"198!"

"266!"

"A thousand!"

There were a few laughs at this. James grinned. "Sirius' detention score is: 301."

There were shocked looks exchanged. James continued, smirking. "His worst mischief was nearly blowing up the dormitory in sixth year when he had a bad dream. We still have the scorch mark on the wall. Punishment: Had to scrub the bedpans in the Hospital Wing. Prefect Goldby had yelled at him for waking everyone up at 3 AM in the morning." Sirius chuckled a bit at the memory. James handed the parchment to him.

"James Potter's detention score is: 299. Ha, take that, Potter! I got better!" Sirius grinned.

"Anyone would think that getting detention is a good thing, by the way you act, Mr. Black," Professor McGonagall said dryly.

Sirius ignored her. "James' worst mischief was ordering the house-elves to put dungbombs with jelly and onions inside them in the Hogwarts' food. They set off, promptly spraying everyone with it." Sirius shuddered, remembering the horrifying incident. "Punishment: Professor Minnie thought that all four of us had done it so we all had to clean up the mess." Sirius passed the parchment to Remus.

Remus cleared his throat and began to talk. "Peter's detention score is: 260. His worst mischief was transfiguring rabbits and squirrels into acromantula and letting them run around the school on Halloween. Punishment: Had to clean the windows on the fourth floor."

Peter smiled and began to read. "Remus Lupin's detention score is ..." He paused, eyes wide. He turned to James and Sirius. "Are you sure this parchment isn't malfunctioning?" he breathed.

Sirius and James peered over, ignoring the questioning looks from the students and Remus. James and Sirius cracked up when they saw the number. "Merlin, Remus!" James choked, tears of mirth streaming down. "And you said you would be in last place!"

"What?" Remus was blushing furiously now. "Just say the damn number, Peter!"

James and Sirius cracked up again.

"He swore!" Sirius laughed, grinning madly. "After all the times he's lectured us about our language, right Prongs?"

James choked with laughter, nodding. All the students were curious now and had their attention fixed on Peter. Peter cleared his throat and there was silence. Remus was still blushing faintly. "Remus' detention score is 357!" Peter grinned. There was a shocked silence, then laughter. Remus blushed fiercely again, and he silently cursed in his mind. Peter had to raise his voice to be heard. "His worst mischief is - actually, he has two!" Sirius and James grinned at Remus, who looked away. The students, still chuckling a bit, looked at Peter. "His first worst mischief is confounding Professor Minnie-" Peter waved a hand at Professor McGonagall "-and switching her wand with a fake one that turned into a rubber mouse when touched. Punishment: Nothing. No one knew why Minnie was acting weird that day."

McGonagall looked furious, and Remus desperately wanted to hide somewhere, but couldn't contain a smile. "His second worst mischief is teaching the portrait of the knight on the second floor - the one that always tries to pull his sword out of the cliff wall - a few creative words." James and Sirius roared with laughter again. "Punishment: Nothing. No one knew who taught the portrait those words."

Remus grinned and waved. Peter vanished the parchment with a pop and the Marauders straightened up. "Everyone - let's hear it for Remus!" James shouted, and there were roars and claps, even from a few of the Slytherins.

"You know, Padfoot, I seem to recall a certain memory when Minnie said that Remus was the 'Good Marauder'," James remarked casually, ruffling his messy hair.

"I think I remember that, too," Sirius answered, grinning. "Everyone, listen to what Minnie said to us a few years ago!" The students looked at him, while Professor McGonagall groaned. "You see, after a particular prank," Sirius began.

"In which Minnie believed that Remus was innocent until he threw the dungbomb at her," James interrupted.

"Shut up," Sirius ordered.

James saluted. "Shutting up," he answered. A few chuckled at this but most continued to listen.

"Anyway, Professor Minnie said, and I quote her words: 'Why can't you be like Mr. Lupin? He is the Good Marauder, after all'."

"Then she said that Sirius was the 'Crazy One', Peter was the 'Simple One', and I was the 'Sly One'," James put in.

Sirius glared at him. "What did I tell you about shutting about?" he asked, mockingly pretending to be stern.

James gasped in fake horror and dropped to his knees. "Please forgive me!"

"Prat," Sirius grumbled, swatting at his friend's head. James ducked, grinning.

"How can the 'Good Marauder' get the most detentions?" Peter said, putting an end to James and Sirius' arguing.

Remus groaned and blushed. James winked at Professor McGonagall, who was muttering under her breath. "As you can see, Minnie, Remus isn't the 'Good One' like you said years ago."

"Prongs, time to put an end to this. We can only talk for so long," Remus said quickly before McGonagall could shout at him.

James gave him a nod. "Right you are, Moony." He smiled and continued. "We want to thank Hogwarts for their wonderful fun."

"And we hope that there will be students in the future like us," Sirius put in.

"Cause some mayhem for us, hmm, Peeves?" Remus grinned.

Peeves saluted. Peter and Sirius took out their wands and blasted fireworks into the air. The students and teachers watched the beautiful fireworks. While everyone was occupied with watching the show, James and Remus transfigured stones into jello. They handed some to Sirius and Peter and they all threw it on the ground - but not before casting a specific spell on themselves. The jello spread and soon it froze. Everyone's feet except the Marauders were stuck. The Marauders grinned, laughing softly.

"MARAUDERS!" McGonagall yelled. "Undo this!"

James smirked. "Certainly, Professor Minnie." He flicked his wand and the students could move. Except for the fact that they had a block of jello surrounding each foot. Sirius chuckled.

"Time to run, don't you think, Padfoot?" Remus remarked, eyeing the death glare Professor McGonagall was giving them.

"Definitely, Moony," Sirius agreed.

And they ran - with students and teachers yelling and running after them. Just the way they had wanted to finish their last day at Hogwarts.

**End.**

**Please review! What do you think of Remus getting the most detentions?**


End file.
